


Schrödinger’s Cat

by AutisticWriter



Series: 999 Week 2019 [6]
Category: Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: 999 Week, 999: Nine Hours Nine Persons Nine Doors, Angst, Double Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, POV First Person, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 10:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: How can she save herself from her paradoxical fate?999 Week Day 9/6: June





	Schrödinger’s Cat

My entire existence is a paradox; I exist, and yet I don’t. Akane Kurashiki died nine years ago, but I am here. I am both dead and alive. I’m like the human version of Schrödinger’s Cat, neither dead nor alive but trapped in a cage of paradoxes. Except my cage is less of a box and more a stable time loop.

If I ever hope to escape this paradoxical existence, I have only one option: Jumpy. But to get Jumpy to save me will put him in danger, and this plan will be ridiculously extravagant. It’s risky and complicated, but I need to do this—I need Jumpy to save me. I would rather die for real than be stuck inside this box any longer.

Yes, I will do it. I will recreate the Nonary Game and use my bond with Jumpy—plus the Morphogenetic Field—to save myself (and throw in a bit of revenge towards those life-destroying bastards while I’m at it, because they fucking deserve it for everything they did).

And it is for this reason I have a new title. Akane Kurashiki is trapped in the time loop—but Zero is here to change her fate.


End file.
